1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fitness apparatus, and more particularly, to a free walking training machine simulating human walking patterns for a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Serving as a walking-pattern trainer, most of the currently commercially available elliptical exercise machines have fixed exercise trajectories to limit exercise types thereof. The elliptical exercise machine can though adjust the exercise trajectory via an actuator, but the operational speed of the actuator is slower and fails to completely satisfy the user's need for quick change of walking patterns, so the user fails to adjust his or her walking span or exercise pattern.
In view of the practical limitation of the conventional walking trainers, how to effectively improve such drawback is the purpose of the present invention.